America x Reader What are we Born for?
by starrynights1987
Summary: A reader insert starring the awesome hero America, and of course You! Come celebrate one of the best days of the year. What would that be Why Alfred's birthday of course! Hope you enjoy! I'm still new to these reader inserts but I really enjoy them so I hope you like it!


**Hey guys, Starrynights87 here. Recently I have gotten into the anime Hetalia it is just so awesome! I've been reading reader inserts and have found that I really enjoy them. So I decided to make my own. This one is Fourth of July inspired written in tribute to the strong and awesome America on his birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own you that would be silly! Enjoy!**

The shrill sound of the bedside alarm pulled you from the grips of a fantastic dream involving your wonderful boyfriend of two years, Alfred Jones, also known as America. "Alfie" as you affectionately called him, was not only handsome, but sweet, kind, loving, and ridiculously funny. You actually lost count of how many times you side was in stiches from his silliness! Yep Alfred Jones was the man of your dreams. Which is exactly why today had to go smooth and perfect, because it was Alfie's birthday! For the last few days you had noticed a certain amount of cheerfulness leave your boyfriend's face and the excited spark in his eyes seemed dull and dim. Whether this had to do with the World Conference meetings, or large stack of paperwork in his office you couldn't be sure but you knew that Alfred would tell you in his own time, his own way. He might be a goofball, but he could still hold meaningful, serious conversations with you, a trait of his you treasured dearly.

Pulling back the blue comforter from around your body, you shock the worrisome thoughts out of your mind. "I've got too many things to do to be worried about things. I have to make this day special for Alfie." You thought to yourself as you walked into the bathroom for a nice, warm, abit quick shower. After slipping on _ _ and pulling your _ (H/L_(H/C_ H/S You made your way to the small kitchen of the apartment and grabbed the phone. After a few short rings a familiar voice sounded in your ear and sent instant butterflies to your stomach.

"Hey_ babe, how are you this morning? You bite back a light sigh at the sound of his voice amazed that after two years of being with him. He still made you giddy and weak at the knees!

"Hi Alfie, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to begin your birthday fun with some of your favorite breakfast?

"Oh wow you made my favorite breakfast just for me! Of course I'll be right over in just a few okay!"

You smiled, into the phone. "Of course my manly hero, see you soon!

Deep masculine chuckling could be heard on the other side. " Oh,_ you crack me up! I love you!

"I love you too. Now hurry and get your fine butt over here." More chuckling was heard before the line went dead. Placing the phone softly back on it's cradle. You clapped your hands together. "Ok_ time to get to work. You said encouragingly heading to the depths of your kitchen. Determined to cook a fantastic breakfast for your wonderful man!

************************** 15 minutes later *******************************

You had just set two plates down on the table when the doorbell chimed through the place. Wiping your hands on a tea towel and giving yourself a quick look in the mirror you answered the door to find the love of your life staring back at you with those beautiful blue eyes of his that seemed to reflect your very soul every time you looked into them.

Before you could utter even a word of welcome you were swept up in strong arms as beautifully ripe red lips descended and plundered onto your lips, making you feel whole and wanted. After a moment or so you both pull back, a tint of scarlet graced both of your cheeks.

"mmm want to tell me what that was about?" You asked sweetly looking up at him. Alfred put both hands around the back of your neck pecking you gently on the lips again.

"Oh just because you are the best girlfriend this dude could have and I was just doing what your apron said.

"My apron ?" You looked down puzzled at your (fave color)_ apron until you noticed "Kiss the cook" in bolded letters on the front.

Giggling you lightly slap is shoulder "You are such a goofball. Come on let's eat" You exclaim as you led Alfred inside and directed him to the table.

As you finished eating (fave foods) _ _ You were both stuffed to the core. Alfred was leaned back in a chair patting his stomach appreciately. Wow_ You really outdid yourself. This was excellent you really are a good cook. Thank you.

You took his plate and yours into the kitchen to be washed for later and you sauntered back in the dining room and sat on Alfred's lap.

"I'm glad you approve. You're not too upset that they weren't Hamburgers were you?" You smirked at that. You knew and surprising understood your boyfriend's insane obsessive craving for hamburgers.

Alfred smirked right back "Aw babe you know that I love whatever you cook even if it is not hamburgers. Again your lips met for a second time. Before the impromptu make-out session in the cavern of your dining room got too hot and heavy you pull your lips away much to Alfred's dismay.

"Come on Alfie if we keep this up I'll never get to take you out for your birthday! You swiftly got off his lap only to be pulled back by his arm. His soft breath against your ear sent tiny shivers down your spine as he said in a seductive voice. "What if I don't want to leave, what if I want to hold you hostage in this apartment all day long?"

You could feel the vice of weakness pulling you down and you almost accept his offer but you realize what a perfect day it is to be outside with your beloved so you stand strong, turned in his grasp and gave him a taste of his own seductive medicine.

"But I have so much planned for us today Alfie. I want this birthday to be perfect and I want us to enjoy it outdoors. Can we please Alfie.?" You plead while putting a tiny hand to rest on his muscular chest. Your lips turned pouty and your_ transformed into the cute look Alfred could never resist. With a deep sigh of defeat Alfred smiled and rubbed your nose with his.

"Alright_ you win let's go. It's always the look with you isn't it. Why much you always get me with the look? Dude so uncool. You laugh at his expression as you both make your way out of the apartment complex and into the hot summer sun.

The afternoon had went perfectly. You and Alfred had done a lot of cool activities first you went to _, then _, then _. Birthday dinner was of course McDonald's and the two of you went to get ice cream before sitting at the park where a grand fireworks show was about to take place. As you were getting comfortable in your spots Alfred sitting against a tree and your nestled in his chest. Alfred turned to face you

"_, thank you so much for the_ it defiantly is a cool gift and one I will be using often!"

You kiss him delicately on the cheek. "You're welcome Alfie." He held you tighter in his arms as the first signaling booms of fireworks began. For a couple of minutes you both sit in silence and taking a glance at your boyfriend you knew something was troubling him again.

"Alfie what's wrong are you alright?" He looked toward you at first it seemed he was going to make an excuse but he decided to just be honest.

"Oh _ it's just that today with the booming and the lights always takes me back to that one period in my life. The moment I turned my back on my brother. After speaking in a quiet voice Alfred bent his head low looking at the grass. You were stunned, sure you knew about the altercation between Alfred and Arthur Kirkland, who was guardian to Alfred until he revolted. The two seemed to get along alright now but you had no idea that your boyfriend was still haunted by the experience.

You squeezed his arm gently wanting to offer some kind of comfort for the broken spirited man in front of you but before you can utter a word. Alfred spoke again. "What was I really born for, what was my legacy why was I so damn stupid and broke away from Iggy during the Revolution. What the hell was I thinking?

"You were thinking that you wanted the freedom to pursue life, liberty and happiness!" You spoke in a gently stern tone that had Alfred looking at you his blue eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"What!" He dumbly exclaimed. Smiling you gently held his face between your hands and both your eyes concentrated on each other as you spoke again.

"Alfred, today not just about the booming sounds and lights of fireworks, today is about celebrating your independence and the free will to find your own happiness. You were born to provide hope, liberty, and courage to others. You broke away from Arthur, not because you wanted to, but you needed too. Yes, he took care of you and loved you. But Alfred it was important for you to find your own way, your own destiny and you've done that so be proud, not sad. What you did took a lot of courage.

"But what I did broke his heart and made him sad." The smallness of his voice tugged at your heart and you planted a small kiss on his lips. Looking into his eyes you spoke again.

"I'm sure Arthur was sad for awhile. I guarantee, he is proud of your accomplishments, and proud to call you his brother even if he doesn't always show it" You smile as you gently catch a tear falling down Alfred's cheek.

" Thank you.I really don't deserve you _." Alfred gave you a small smile and caressed your soft cheek.

"Now you cut it out with that kind of talk Alfred Jones." You mildly scolded. "You are the only hero in this world for me no one else will do!"

He softly chuckled "Is that so?" He challenged raising his eyebrow and pulling away from your grasp. "I guess I have to fix that then." He got down on his knees in the grass patch next to you.

"What are you doing? You asked confused.

"Just beginning a new revolution." Alfred pulled a box out of his pocket, The red and blue lights of the fireworks illuminated the box for your sight and you immediately gasp and feel the hot rush of tears streaming down your face. Alfred faced your direction and gently took your hand his. You revel in the softness of his hands.

"I love you so much, You've been with me through ups and downs. You know me better than anyone else. There is no one more suited for me than you. So I ask you,_ on this night will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and best friend forever.

"Looking deep into his blue eyes you didn't think twice about your response. "Yes, Alfred Yes, I will marry you!" Slipping the diamond ring on your finger Alfred wasted no time in picking you up and kissing you breathless. This kiss was different than the others. It spoke of passion, devotion, dedication, and the ultimate love you have for each other. Tears from both your cheeks intermingled making the kiss salty yet sweet bringing the both of you together as one entity. As the kiss finally, came to an end. You buried your face in his neck and mumbled "Happy birthday Alfred." He softly whispered in your ear it was a very happy birthday because I get to spend it with you. As the fireworks show was closing with the finale the both of you watched how the colors flittered and melded across the sky thinking how your new life together, would bring on a bunch of colorful fireworks!

**There you have it I hope you enjoy it! I'm still kind of new to these reader inserts but I plan to make more of my other favorite characters soon! C-ya later and thanks for reading!**


End file.
